bienvenuechezlesloudfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Rien ne vaut l'école à la maison
'Rien ne vaut l'école à la maison '(No Place Like Homeschool) est le 7ème épisode de la saison 3 de Bienvenue Chez les Loud. Plot Pensant que ça a l'air amusant, les autres enfants essaient de suivre les cours à la maison de Lola. Personnages * Lincoln Loud * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Luna Loud * Luan Loud * Lynn Loud * Lucy Loud * Lana Loud * Lola Loud * Lisa Loud * Lily Loud * Rita Loud * Charles * Cliff * Mr. Grognard Synopsis Lori rappelle à ses frères et sœurs qu’ils doivent se préparer pour l’école. Tandis que les frères et sœurs attendent que Luna ait fini de prendre sa douche, il a été démontré que Lola était la seule à ne pas se préparer. Il se trouve que Lola est scolarisée à la maison depuis la saison des concours et qu’elle a besoin de plus de temps pour pratiquer. Les frères et sœurs se plaignent du fait qu'ils ont également des horaires chargés, mais ils doivent toujours aller à l'école normale. Lincoln, sous la forme d'une présentation, demande l'autorisation de Rita et Lynn Sr. s'ils peuvent être scolarisés à la maison. Ils sont d'accord, mais à une condition: ils doivent finir leur travail ou ils seront obligés de retourner à l'école normale. Maintenant qu'ils sont scolarisés à la maison, les frères et soeurs sont libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent toute la journée. Cependant, Lola ne cesse de rappeler à ses frères et sœurs qu’ils doivent travailler rapidement à leurs tâches. Les frères et soeurs essaient de faire un peu de travail, mais ils ne peuvent pas passer à travers la première page de leur cahier de travail sans se laisser distraire. La nuit, les frères et soeurs se préparent pour le lit. Soudain, Lola révèle qu'il y aura un test demain, indiquant que lorsque quelqu'un est scolarisé à la maison, il doit passer un test tous les vendredis pour s'assurer qu'il étudie. Pour aggraver les choses, Lola les avertit que s’ils échouent, ils sont obligés de retourner à l’école normale. Dans la chambre de Lori et Leni, les frères et soeurs sont pris de panique car ils n'ont fait aucun effort pour étudier. Au début, Lisa n'était pas inquiète, mais à sa découverte, son test comportera un projet d'artisanat auquel elle n'est pas douée (en raison de doigts trop gros). Lincoln insiste pour qu'ils passent une nuit blanche à étudier et tout le monde propose de le faire dans le bunker souterrain de Lisa. En entrant, les frères et sœurs sont irrités par les distractions qu’ils provoquent. Conscient que étudier par eux-mêmes n'est pas la meilleure solution, Lincoln insiste sur le fait qu'ils demandent de l'aide à Lola, alors qu'elle a besoin de huit heures de sommeil, sinon elle ne fonctionnera pas. Malgré cela, ils décident de demander de l'aide à Lola, qui accepte à contrecoeur. Le lendemain, les frères et soeurs passent leurs tests et ils finissent tous par passer, à l'exception de Lola, dont le manque de sommeil l'a amenée à laisser son test inachevé. En conséquence, Lola est obligée de retourner à l'école normale le lundi prochain. Cela laisse les autres frères et sœurs mal à l'aise pour Lola. Lundi, alors que Lola se prépare pour aller à l'école, les frères et sœurs restants font la queue pour attendre la salle de bain. Lola ne comprend pas pourquoi ses frères et sœurs se lèvent si tôt, et ils expliquent qu'ils retournent à l'école, parce qu'ils admettent qu'ils étaient responsables de son échec à son examen et qu'ils y retournent pour ne pas s'immiscer plus. Ils ont également raconté ce qui s'était passé à leurs parents et ont accepté de lui donner une seconde chance. Heureuse de leur sacrifice, Lola les serre dans ses bras quand, tout à coup, leurs frères et sœurs entendent un autobus scolaire à l'extérieur. En se précipitant à l'extérieur, les frères et sœurs découvrent que M. Grouse a acheté un autre CD, cette fois avec des sons de bus scolaire vintage, ce qui les a beaucoup contrariés. Dub cast * Nathalie Bienaimé comme Lincoln * Caroline Mozzone en Lori * Claire Baradat comme Leni * Patricia Legrand comme Luna * Leslie Lipkins dans le rôle de Luan * Marie Facundo comme Lynn * Magali Rosenzweig comme Lucy * Frédérique Marlot dans le rôle de Lana * Jessica Barrier dans le rôle de Lola * Caroline Combes comme Lisa, Lily * Emma Clavel en Rita * Philippe Roullier comme Lynn Sr., M. Grognard Traductions de texte * Le texte "Workbook" sur les cahiers est traduit par "Cahier". * "Kindergartners will be graded on their week's worth of art projects" = "Les élèves de maternelle seront évalués en fonction de leurs projets artistiques d'une semaine" Citations * Lincoln: "Allez, Luna! Il y a neuf autres personnes qui doivent utiliser la salle de bain!" * Luna: (dans la douche) (invisible) "Une seconde, mon frère. Je ne peux pas sortir tant que je n'ai pas atteint cette note haute. (Chante) Je me prépare pour l'école ... Oh, pas tout à fait. (Plus haut) L'école ... . ÉCOLE!" -- * Lola: "Excuse-moi, peux-tu garder ça bas s'il te plait? Tu sais que j'ai besoin d'au moins huit heures de sommeil de beauté!" (se recouche) * Lucy: "Euh, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Lola? Pourquoi ne se prépare-t-elle pas pour l'école?" * Lincoln: "C'est la saison des concerts, alors elle est à l'école à la maison pour avoir plus de temps pour la répétition." * Lynn: (se moque) "École-maison. A.K.A. dors, fais un peu de travail scolaire, puis rigole-toi pour le reste de la journée." * Lana: "Ouais. Heureusement. Elle va faire la fête dans les rues faciles pendant une semaine." * Lisa: "Euh, en fait, cette année, c'est six semaines." * Lincoln: (choqué) "Six semaines?" * Lori: "Lola a besoin de temps pendant la journée pour se préparer pour ses concours." * Lynn: "J'ai des entraînements de basket-ball, de football, des essais de crosse et un match de hockey. Tout cela avant jeudi." * Lucy: "Et j'ai deux services funéraires consécutifs dans des cimetières de part et d'autre de la ville demain." * Lana: "Je plonge dans des poubelles avec Flip tous les jours après l'école cette semaine." * Lisa: "Et je parle du sulfate de sodium au club des sciences après l'école demain." * Lana: "Oh, et bien Lola va dormir aussi tard qu'elle le voudra." * Lucy: "Et ne pas avoir à faire la queue pour la salle de bain." * Lynn: "Et elle peut manger ce qu'elle veut dans le frigo." * Luan: "Hé! Nous devrions aussi être scolarisés à la maison." * Lori: "Les gars, papa et maman ne nous laisseraient jamais le faire." * Lincoln: "Mais s'ils le faisaient?" -- * Lincoln: "Alors, que dites-vous? Pouvez-vous nous donner une chance d'être scolarisé à la maison?" * Rita: "Eh bien, je pourrais essayer." * (Les sœurs, moins Lola et Lily, applaudissent pour leur chance d'être scolarisées à la maison.) * Rita: "Je vais vous donner un avertissement." * (Les frères et sœurs écoutent attentivement.) * Rita: "Je serai dans ma chambre pour travailler sur mon roman, donc vous êtes responsables de travailler sur vos cahiers sans relâche, ou c'est de retour à l'école ordinaire pour vous." * (Les enfants sont d'accord.) -- * Leni: "Hé, les gars, Chaz vient de m'envoyer une jolie vidéo de chat. Tu veux voir?" * Lincoln: "Ouais!" * Lynn: "Moi aussi. Moi aussi." * Lucy: "Est-ce un chat noir?" * (Les enfants regardent la vidéo) -- * Lisa: "Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas tous dans mon bunker souterrain? Nous devrions éviter toute distraction pendant que nous travaillons sur notre dernier test homeschool." * (ils entrent dans l'abri) * Lincoln: "OK, est-ce que tout le monde est prêt? Commençons." * (Ils commencent tous à travailler. Leni commence à faire claquer sa langue.) * Luan: "Leni, ne pourrais-tu pas faire ça?" * Leni: "Fais quoi?" * Lynn: (pète) "Ca doit être notre dîner. Mais si je continue à péter comme ça, je ne pourrais pas entendre Luna battre du pied." * Luna: "J'essaye juste de noyer le son de Lucy qui mâchonne son stylo!" * Lucy: "Ça m'aide à réfléchir, sinon tout ce que je pourrais sentir, c'est le parfum de Lori." * Lori: "Peut-être aurais-tu pu sentir l'odeur du sale chapeau de Lana!" * (Les enfants, moins Lincoln, se disputent maintenant. Lincoln trouve un klaxon à air comprimé et le lance fort, alarmant les sœurs.) * Lincoln: "C'est mieux. Maintenant, pouvons-nous s'il vous plaît travailler tranquillement?" * Lisa: (attrape la corne) "Ne touche pas à ça. C'est pour effrayer les mutants post-apocalyptiques. Et ou M. Grognard." -- * Rita: "Le temps est écoulé, les enfants! Je vois que vous avez bien réussi le grand test. Vous réussissez tous." * (Les enfants moins Lola applaudissent.) * Rita: "Vous tous, qui est, sauf un." * (Lola est déprimée.) * Rita: "Je suis désolée, chérie, mais comme tu n'as pas fini le test, tu retournes à l'école normale, jeune fille." -- * (un klaxon d'autobus est entendu) * Leni: "Est-ce que c'est le bus?" * Lincoln: "Oh non! Nous sommes en retard!" * (les enfants courent tous dehors) * M. Grognard: "Hé, Louds! Comment son son de CD de klaxon de bus ressemble-t-il?" * (ils gémissent) * Lori: "Sérieusement?!" en:No Place Like Homeschool es:No hay Lugar como la Escuela en Casa he:אין כמו ללמוד בבית id:No Place Like Homeschool ms:No Place Like Homeschool pl:Nauka domowa jest bombowa ru:Домашнее обучение tl:No Place Like Homeschool Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 3